


【朱修】精灵鲁鲁修的幸福任务

by yumikirina



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina





	【朱修】精灵鲁鲁修的幸福任务

1.  
精灵出现在朱雀面前，睁着大眼睛，扑腾他的小翅膀，用成熟小大人的口吻，指着朱雀的鼻子说：“早恋是禁止行为！它会占据人类80％的精力，在最重要的青春期，无法很好地造成学业，让优秀的人类只能发挥少的可怜的特长，最后沦为平凡的人！”  
朱雀愣住了，他盯着这个只有30cm的豆丁，手中情书的信纸飘然落地。  
黑色柔软的发丝，肉嘟嘟的脸颊，一件壁画中才会有的丘比特风格小裙子，还有那对蝴蝶一般透明的小翅膀……这什么生物？  
朱雀脱口而出：“你是谁？”  
“我是你的守护神，是一个精灵，体力笨蛋！”小蝴蝶似的精灵跳起来试图用那双软垫一般的拳头打朱雀，又像在给他的鼻子挠痒痒。  
朱雀忍不住打了个喷嚏，小豆丁被弹出几尺远。  
“啊——我很抱歉。”他赶紧用两根指头稳住豆丁的身体，看着他摇动翅膀，甩了甩脑袋。  
似乎有点可爱。  
小豆丁的脸颊红扑扑的，看上去很不好意思。他用小爪子拍开朱雀的手指，重新绅士地站好。  
“总之，你最好拒绝对方的告白……不对！是恋爱禁止！”  
“哦。”朱雀眨了眨眼睛，他觉得小豆丁比学校的女生可爱多了。

2.  
精灵叫鲁鲁修，从命运之国而来，只要集齐一份优秀人生的成绩单，他就可以晋升为高级精灵。  
朱雀是鲁鲁修的第一个任务，为了交出完美答卷，朱雀的人生也要是完美的。  
鲁鲁修兴奋地扑腾翅膀，双手抱着一只又短又粗的马克笔，在白板上写下对朱雀的人生规划。  
——最好的成绩！  
——最好的学历！  
——最棒的工作！  
——最完美的妻子！  
——最幸福的家庭！  
每个条目后面跟着一对可爱的小数字，那是让朱雀达成成就的年龄计划，还标注了更多细节。比如，一定要生三个孩子，有男孩，有女孩。  
小豆丁抱着马克笔飞到朱雀面前，一本正经地问：“有什么其他问题吗？”  
朱雀点头，问他：“你会飞，为什么是精灵，不是妖精呢？”  
鲁鲁修一愣：“这有什么问题吗？”  
朱雀和他四目相对，小豆丁的脸就只有他的鼻子大小。  
“因为只有妖精才有翅膀呢。”  
“喂，我不是让你问这个。”鲁鲁修不满地说。  
“可是我想知道嘛。”朱雀伸出一根指头戳了戳鲁鲁修粉嫩嫩的包子脸，成功看见小脑袋仿佛冒出有形的热气，心情愉悦极了。

3.  
妖精鲁鲁修的作战计划——《完美的枢木朱雀的人生》，总是遇到难言的瓶颈。  
运动发达的体力笨蛋，总是没办法做好考题，鲁鲁修说到累了，生着闷气背对朱雀，坐在桌角扇动小小的翅膀。脑袋被温柔地戳了戳，扭头看见朱雀笑眯眯的放大脸庞，举起的习题册已经完成了。  
“……”  
朱雀最讨厌了。  
鲁鲁修擦了擦眼角的泪水，总是气自己，让他以为再也没机会拿到好成绩，晋升高级精灵去见娜娜莉。  
又会在下一刻好好地完成任务。  
“我们一起努力吧？别哭了。”朱雀捧起鲁鲁修，小心翼翼在他脸上亲了亲。鲁鲁修摊开小小的手挡开朱雀，脸红的像个熟透的樱桃。

4.  
一个体育很好的体力……不对，朱雀并不笨。  
鲁鲁修检查朱雀的成绩单，趴在上面，不停划着那个大大的红色分数。  
比预想中要好太多的成绩，而那个体力笨蛋正在窗外的绿茵坪上耀武扬威。  
这样的朱雀，很快就能进入下个完美阶段吧，鲁鲁修满意地微笑。  
他小小的身形抖动一番，开心地在纸张上来回打滚，幸福不已。  
朱雀走进教室，看见小豆丁鲁鲁修的模样，眼神变得柔软。他走近鲁鲁修，拉过椅子坐下，托腮凝视他愉快的表情。  
“呐，鲁鲁修，我想进入军队。”  
“嗯嗯，这个成绩的话就……诶？！”  
看见小豆丁石化的样子，朱雀笑得更加灿烂。  
“一起去吧。只要我们在一起，没有办不到的事。”

5.  
枢木玄武和枢木朱雀对坐喝茶。  
小小的鲁鲁修现在玄武的杯子旁，眉飞色舞地跟首相大人介绍自己的身份，还有对朱雀的规划。  
玄武严肃的表情不苟言笑，他说：“……所以，我的儿子要参军吗？”  
“是的。”鲁鲁修点点头，“综合考量，朱雀的选择是非常合适的选择。”  
可怕的沉默笼罩着一个成年男人和一个30cm的小生物。  
似乎过了很久，院中清晰传来穿竹滴泉的声音。  
枢木玄武伸出一根手指：“愚子，就拜托你了。”  
鲁鲁修伸出小拳头握住那根手指，象征性地抖了抖。  
“您放心吧，首相大人。”他稚嫩的嗓音正经得反差。  
身后的朱雀忍俊不禁。

6.  
16岁的朱雀军容整齐，朝气蓬勃。他的右肩经常坐着一个可爱的精灵，如果你以为那是什么违反规则的宠物，就会受到毫不留情的攻击，经历让一个成年人失去信心的毒舌洗礼。  
就像眼前这个倒霉的教官一样。  
“对不起。”朱雀万分歉意地说，“这是鲁鲁修，不是我的宠物，他是我的监护人。”  
啊！鲁鲁修大人！  
从永远洗澡不出热水，饭堂打饭变成石头，上课教学突然放肆地哈哈大笑，教官泪流满面，五体投地对着翘着小白腿的精灵大人跪拜。  
鲁鲁修大人！请原谅您无知的奴仆！  
鲁鲁修大人！鲁鲁修大人！  
朱雀远远望着小豆丁傲慢地腾在空中，翘起的嘴角得意洋洋。晚上休息时，他摸了摸鲁鲁修的头：“不要耍弄他们啦。”  
鲁鲁修坐在他的手臂上，哼了哼鼻子，表示知道。  
“鲁鲁修最好了。”朱雀亲了亲他，这次，小精灵没有避开，他双手抵着朱雀墙壁一样高的脸颊，也亲了亲他。  
“晚安，朱雀。”鲁鲁修回到教官为首的大家给他置办的一整套玩屋，躲进小棉被里，玩具床立刻拱起一座小山。

7.  
——床铺一定要大！这么小是猫屋吗！  
——怎么可以不给鲁鲁修大人买衣柜，这点衣服可不够换洗，多买几套呀，钱不够我们出。  
——搭个小院子吧，可以放干净的花，不要泥土，招来虫子咬到鲁鲁修大人就不好了。  
朱雀无奈地看着以教官为首的众人七嘴八舌给鲁鲁修做增强版住屋，这间简洁的单人宿舍，以干干净净的床铺为分界线，进入崭新的童话王国。  
朱雀没有阻止的权力呢。

8.  
晚上，小小的鲁鲁修回到朱雀的床铺，在他脸颊旁的位置躺下，收起自己的翅膀，心满意足地蜷起来。  
“我想跟朱雀一起睡。”他理直气壮地说。  
朱雀给鲁鲁修盖好小手绢，伸出一根指头，让睡着的鲁鲁修抱进怀里。  
“晚安，鲁鲁。”他轻声说。

9.  
顺利升职加薪的朱雀少校！  
鲁鲁修满意地在命运记事簿里写下一条。  
已经比预期还要快呢。  
朱雀忙着辗转各地，进行特训。他被选为精英中的精英——特派专属技术人员，实际上却是kmf驾驶员。不论走到哪里，鲁鲁修都跟着他。  
这个世界总有不完美，局部的战争也有太多残酷。朱雀实力再强悍，面对平民的伤亡，无奈的牺牲，也有心灵的拷问。他越来越少和鲁鲁修说话，总是沉默地呆在一个安静地方，眉宇间的忧愁似乎不能消褪。  
鲁鲁修怀念朱雀的朝气蓬勃，他阳光灿烂的笑容，还有时而促狭的玩笑，轻声细语的温柔安慰。  
紫色的眼睛溢满难过，鲁鲁修坐在朱雀身边不远的叶子上，揪紧嫩绿的叶茎。  
朱雀……

10.  
朱雀。朱雀。朱雀。  
朱雀听见鲁鲁修的呼唤，比平时的稚嫩多几分柔和，暖烘烘地挠心，  
他睁开眼睛，看见一个成人版的鲁鲁修。美丽诱惑的紫水晶瞳眸，犹如传说中爱之女神般精致绝伦的容颜，吹弹可破的白皙肌肤，陶瓷般光滑又清凉……等等！  
朱雀发现鲁鲁修正完全不着丝缕地“挂”在自己身上。  
那双清澈的眼瞳是多么纯美干净。  
朱雀大脑发懵，浑身的热流正朝下身汇聚去。青春旺盛的火焰烧得虽晚也总算来了，他几乎狼狈地推开鲁鲁修，一蹦一跳地冲向浴室，小麦色的健康肌肤肉眼可见地红成煮熟的虾子。

11.  
约法三章。  
不可以随随便便变成大人。不可以变成大人不穿衣服。不可以变成大人不穿衣服钻进朱雀的被窝。  
鲁鲁修扇着翅膀，抱着朱雀的手机终端，非常正经地抗议。屏幕上显示的“青春期性征现象”专题，让朱雀扶住了额头。  
总结是，朱雀还在单身。  
单身的朱雀会憋坏身体，作为守护妖精，鲁鲁修要负责。  
我可不敢让你负责呀！  
朱雀在心底呐喊，仍然做出一副受教的模样，假装全部听进去。  
想要鲁鲁修，但是——那是不可以的事。

12.  
呐，鲁鲁。我如果一辈子都不结婚呢？  
什么！这怎么可以。那就不是人类标榜的完美人生了。  
嗯……其实人类不一定都会结婚，在你们妖精的手册里，没有采集大数据样本么。  
但是，但是，系统评分是有这项的呀。  
鲁鲁修在意分数，多过我的幸福吗？  
不、不是这样！朱雀一定要最幸福才行。  
那么，你来当我的恋人，做我的伴侣吧。  
——哈？

13.  
系统没有告诉鲁鲁修，一个妖精考核者，可不可以跟任务对象结婚。可是，如果妖精的使命要对任务目标不惜一切提供帮助，结婚也包含在里面吧？  
鲁鲁修困惑了。  
他以常人的形态，切下一根胡萝卜，厨房的汤锅烧起来了，他为朱雀做的晚餐是咖喱，一种经典的和食。  
朱雀应该很高兴才对，布里塔尼亚很少能吃到日式咖喱的说。  
鲁鲁修尝了尝味道，心里满意极了。还有一点不明所以的情绪搅动着内心。  
好像是……幸福本身。

14.  
妖精鲁鲁修和人类及任务对象的枢木朱雀结婚了。  
体会到人类的不可言状的秘密的乐趣。  
他拿着枢木朱雀的人生幸福指数成绩单，理直气壮地拍在二哥修奈泽尔案前，宣布自己的成功。  
修奈泽尔饶有趣味地抬高眉毛。  
——你居然把自己搭进去了啊。  
——啰嗦！快点给我考核！  
鲁鲁修匆匆忙忙拿着新的证书回人间去，他还要回家给朱雀准备晚餐，顺便告诉他自己也升职加薪的好消息。

15.  
和妖精结合的朱雀意外地不会老，他惊讶于自己有了不老不死的体质，并为此惋惜不得不丢掉的工作。  
“对不起……”鲁鲁修满怀歉意。  
朱雀亲吻自己的爱人，笑得灿烂一如往昔。  
“不要紧，只要跟鲁鲁修在一起，我就是最幸福的人。”  
他们靠在一起，身体共享同一片温暖。

END


End file.
